Benutzer Blog:Mr. J. Bleistift/„Spyro Reignited Trilogy“ - Leg dich nicht mit dem Drachen an
center|link= Ein kleines, lilanes Flugobjekt setzt zur Landung an, tollt über die Wiesen magischer Welten und kickt die dort heimischen Gegner mit Leichtigkeit um, oder macht ihnen Feuer unter dem Hintern. Seine Ziele sind es gestohlene Schätzen zurückzuerlangen, Drachen und Dracheneier zu retten und nebenbei noch diese vielen Welten von Fieslingen zu befreien. Einen Großteil meiner Kindheit verbrachte ich damit, diesem kleinen, lilanen Drachen namens Spyro zu helfen, dreimal die Welt zu retten. Daher ist es für mich eine riesige Freude, dass Activision nun endlich die lang ersehnte Spyro Reignited Trilogy angekündigt hat, die ein Remaster der ersten, originalen Spyro-Trilogie darstellt. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt [[Datei:Spyro_the_Dragon_-_Spyro_vs_Toasty.jpg|thumb|300px|Spyro vs. Toasty, den ersten Boss in Spyro the Dragon.]]Spyro the Dragon ist ein lilafarbener Drache, der sein Debüt 1998 im gleichnamigen Spiel auf der Playstation One feierte. Nach dem Erfolg des ersten Teils folgten zwei weitere Teile, die insgesamt unter Fans als „Originale Trilogie“ zusammengefasst wurden. Damals wurden diese drei Spiele von Insomniac Games im Auftrag von Sony Computer Entertainment entwickelt. Nach der gefeierten Trilogie gab Insomniac zum Bedauern vieler Fans die Spyro Rechte an Universal Interactive ab, sodass unter der neuen Leitung die Reihe deutlich an Qualität verlor. Mit Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly wurde ein Spiel auf den Markt gebracht, das durch angeblichen Zeitdruck zu einem Glitchfest mit endlos viel gestrichenem Content wurde. Nach diesem ausschlaggebenden Ereignis, gab es über die Jahre viele Spyro-Titel, die von Fans als „ganz okay“ oder „furchtbar“ bezeichnet wurden. Universal versuchte es mit einem Reboot und die Reihe Spyro the Dragon wurde geboren. Zwar konnte diese eine Menge neuer Fans begeistern, jedoch waren viele der alten Fans aufgrund der starken Kontraste zu damals sehr verärgert. Activision teilte sich später die Rechte mit Universal und brachte die Trilogie The Legend of Spyro zu einem recht erfolgreichen Ende. 2013 veröffentlichte Toys For Bob schließlich im Auftrag von Activision, welche bis dato alleinig die Rechte an Spyro hatten, das Spiel Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. In diesem Spiel geht es darum, echte Spielfiguren von verschiedenen Charakteren mit eingebauten NFC-Chips zu erwerben und diese dann im Spiel mithilfe eines speziellen „Portals“ freizuschalten, das mit der Konsole verbunden wird, und spielen zu können. Spyro wurde einem weiteren Redesign unterworfen und von vielen Fans beider vorherigen Spyro-Reihen als „Gremlin Spyro“ betitelt. Insgesamt machte sich Skylanders sowohl bei Kindern als auch Erwachsenen so gut, dass bis einschließlich 2016 jedes Jahr ein neues Spiel erschienen ist. Zwar gibt es noch die erfolgreiche Netflix-Serie namens Skylanders Academy, bei der Spyro und viele andere Charaktere aus dem Skylanders-Universum viele Abenteuer erleben, doch scheint sich das Konzept von Skylanders nicht mehr allzu gut zu verkaufen, denn Activision hat seit dem letzten Spiel im Jahre 2016 eine ungewöhnlich lange Pause eingelegt. Crash Bandicoot, ebenfalls seit 2008 von Activision vertrieben, hatte über die Jahre ein ähnliches Schicksal wie Spyro erlebt, doch verschwand dieser sogar zwischenzeitlich gänzlich von der Bildfläche. Viele Fans wünschten sich die originale, klassische Trilogie zurück und bekamen Hoffnung, als Activision die ersten drei Crash-Bandicoot-Titel als Remaster unter dem Namem Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy angekündigt hatte, welche letztes Jahr für die Playstation 4 erschienen ist und dieses Jahr auch für Nintendos Switch und Xbox One erscheinen soll. Offizielle Ankündigung Anfang des Jahres spitzten sich einige Gerüchte zu, die besagten, dass die Spyro Remastered Trilogy dieses Jahr im März angekündigt werden sollte. Viele kleine Hinweise, wie z. B. ein von Activision übernommener @SpyroTheDragon Twitter Account namens „Falcon McBob“ oder zu früh veröffentlichte Infos des amerikanischen Händlers „Target“ und anderen Anbietern kippten regelrecht Öl ins Feuer. Richtig offiziell wurde es schließlich, als Activision unter dem Namen „Falcon McBob“ lilafarben glänzende, schuppige Eier an ausgewählte Leute verteilte. Diesen Ostereiern lag eine Nachricht bei: „Something is going to hatch! – Falcon McBob“. Die Schriftart glich außerdem dem Spyro-Font, was auch den letzten Zweifel an einer kommenden Spyro-Trilogie im Keim erstickte. Letztendlich wurde die Spyro Reignited Trilogy von einer Amazon-Seite (von wem auch sonst?) geleakt und am selben Tag von Activision mit dem folgenden Trailer angekündigt: Das Spiel erscheint am 21. September 2018. center|670px Reaktion thumb|300px|Willkommen zurück, alter Freund!Die Geschichte von Spyros stetig auf- und absteigender Videospiel-Laufbahn war für mich schon immer ein Dorn im Auge und ich bin wirklich froh, dass die Serie endlich wiederbelebt wurde. Toys 4 Bob als Developer hat dabei mein vollstes Vertrauen, denn schon in Skylanders haben sie gezeigt, was sie können und auch Spyro kann sich grafisch absolut sehen lassen. Immer wieder habe ich mir vorgestellt, wie so eine HD-Version von diesen Spielen wohl aussehen würde, aber mit solch einer fantastischen Leistung habe ich nie im Leben gerechnet – es hat mich einfach umgehauen! Spyro sieht auch mehr aus wie das damalige Original und nicht wie ein zahnloser Opa oder ein Frosch-Drachen-Kobold-Hybrid. Danke, tausendmal Danke! Bei Crash Bandicoot war es damals so, dass Activision einen Deal mit Sony hatte, durch den die Crash-Trilogie für ein Jahr exklusiv auf der PS4 bleibt. Was mir bei der Vorfreude den Wind leider ein wenig zu sehr aus den Segeln nahm, war die Tatsache, dass die Reignited Trilogy diesmal sowohl für die PS4 und Xbox One angekündigt wurde, aber nicht für die Nintendo Switch. Da Crash Bandicoot dieses Jahr im Juli u. a. auf der Switch erscheint und die Spyro Trilogy auch kurzzeitig (offenbar verfrüht) auf der Nintendo eShop UK-Seite gelistet war, spricht einiges für ein späteres Release-Datum oder einfach für ein späteres Ankündigungs-Datum, beispielsweise in Nintendos hauseigenem Ankündigungs-Videoformat Nintendo Direct. Alles in allem freue ich mich riesig darauf, das Spiel eines Tages in meinen Händen halten zu können und die Nostalgie in neuem Glanz aufleben zu lassen. Spyro? Wir sehen uns sehr bald wieder, alter Freund. #UnleashTheDragon Hast du bereits Erfahrungen mit Spyro gemacht oder bist du Neuling was das angeht? Was glaubst du, warum die Switch-Version auf sich warten lässt? Ich freue mich auf deinen Kommentar. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag